mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaatu
About Vaatu Vaatu is a main character in the Mortal Kombat series who was introduced in Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above. Originally told to the little Earthrealm children of India to make them behaive, Vaatu is the most powerful sorcerer in Earthrealm. Called upon through an ancient ritual, only a fool would chaint the words that call him. As powerful of a being he is, Vaatu also uses manipulation to further influence his summoner. Appearance A legend spawned from Indian culture, Vaatu, when summoned, equips an attire inspired by Hindi culture. Vaatu wears a golden traditional sherwani in his main attire. He also wears two gold bands around his arms. Variations Red Lotus *'Main:' Gem on sash begins to glow red. *'Dystopia:' Necklace gem begins to glow red. * Hanuman: Eyes and tattoo on chest glows red. Immortal * Main: Wears a Dastar around his forehead. * Dystopia: Wears a Dastar around his forehead. * Hanuman: Eyes and tattoo on chest glows gold. Combat Characteristics With sorcery unmatched, Vaatu's endless hatrid towards the living only strengthens his power. Though he cannot just merely use it, due to the laws of the Elder Gods, he can only show his face in the realm of mortals when called upon by any seeking his service. Variations Red Lotus: Orbs attack the opponent. (MK:TA) Immortal: Orbs defend and enhance Vaatu. (MK:TA) Signature Moves Levitate: Vaatu stops in place while jumping allowing him to hover for a short duration. He has various basic and special moves he can do in this state. (MK:TA) *'Straight Orb', fire an orb forward in air. *'Down Orb', fire an orb diagonally down from air. Curse: Vaatu spawns a demon star underneath the opponent which traps the opponent for a short time. There are close, normal, and far versions of this move. *The enhanced version launches them in air. (MK:TA) Unbound: Vaatu summons three magic orbs that circle around him. They explode on contact. He cannot move while in state. (MK:TA) *'Magik:' Fires the orb constructs at his opponent. (Red Lotus) *'Above All:' Fires he fires a huge, singular orb at the opponent that jumbles up their basic inputs. (Red Lotus) *'High Spirited:' Combines his orbs and uppercuts the opponent up. (Red Lotus) *'Corrosive:' Explodes all orbs to pop a close-range opponent up. (Red Lotus) *'Legend:' Absorbs the constructs and becomes invulnerable to projectiles for a short time. (Immortal) *'Feared:' Absorbs the constructs and gains armor against basic attacks. (Immortal) *'Superior:' Absords the constructs and gains a damage buff. (Immortal) Meditate: Vaatu gets in a levitating mediation stance and slowly gains health back. (MK:TA) X-Ray Move -''' Vaatu ... (MK:TA) Fatalities '''TBN: Vaatu spawns an orb in the opponent's chest and a bubble begins to grow inside them until it explodes. The beams shred the opponent on the way out and their body falls to the ground in multiple pieces. TBN: Vaatu uses his magic to slice the opponent's torso and collects this magic into a ball afterwards. After, he blasts this energy at the upper half of the opponent's body, knocking it back but also melting it in the process. Nothing but burning flesh and bone lay on the ground at the end. TBA Brutalities TBA Other Finishers TBA Trivia TBA Additional Details MK:TA Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he levitates forward and get out of his mediation stance. *When his variation is picked, ... In his intro: *When he speaks first, he levitates forward with a large black cloud following him, then says his first line; (the opponent says their line); then the cloud clears out as he says his second line and get in his stance. *When he speaks second, he walks towards the opponent in true form but quickly changes into his chosen attire; (the opponent says first line); he drains the life of a creature before/as he says his line; (the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Red Lotus: **Immortal: *Breaker: Orbs rapidly circle him. *Alternate Color: ... **Original Costume - ... **Dystopia Costume - ... *When he wins a round, he releases a dark cloud and quickly absorbs it again. He will sometimes say a quote. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he land on his feet before turning and walking away and will slightly change into his true form before changing back and levitating again. He will sometimes will say a quote. *When he wins the match, he releases his black cloud and levitates high into the air. As he turns around (facing the camera) the environment around him is being destroyed amongst the cloud. In story mode: *Variations throughout: **1st-4th Fights: Red Lotus *Outfits throughout chapters: **Main: Chapter 6 **Dystopia: Chapters 11-13 Gallery a4c334892d2b1cac76c56e30d248801c.jpg|Dystopia Vaatu 0401218962c85c584af935a88d561f0e.jpg|Hanuman Vaatu Category:Venommm Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above